


INEFFABLE ART

by AdaSnape



Category: - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaSnape/pseuds/AdaSnape
Summary: This Fan Fic was written by Linzy Kaly (aka Ada Snape) and Fer Monroy.Summary: Crowley takes a walk through the Louvre museum in Paris and discovers that a sensual work of art is identical to a certain angel, art thus begins an adventure that goes from the admiration of art ... to the art of lovingGood Omens belongs to the writers of the book and producers of the TV series. This fan fic is from fans to non-profit fans and for purely recreational reasons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	INEFFABLE ART

This Fan Fic was written by Linzy Kaly (aka Ada Snape) and Fer Monroy.

Summary: Crowley takes a walk through the Louvre museum in Paris and discovers that a sensual work of art is identical to a certain angel, art thus begins an adventure that goes from the admiration of art ... to the art of loving

Good Omens belongs to the writers of the book and producers of the TV series. This fan fic is from fans to non-profit fans and for purely recreational reasons.

INEFFABLE ART

Walking around the Louvre museum in Paris, Crowley sees two sculptures, same time, same author, whose name is still praised as a great artist.  
The demon watches the works carefully and frowns, buys a book from the gift shop, and leaves. That same afternoon he was miraculously already in the bookstore, still angry and sitting idly by waiting for Azirafel without saying a half word.  
Azirafel sees Crowley. - Darling, I will be free in a few minutes, be patient. - The blond man attends the last client and goes to sit next to his redhead. - Do you want some tea?  
Crowley does not answer him and continues to face bad arms crossed.  
-Is there something wrong? - He says a little worried -I did something that you didn't like?  
-Page 19, and don't say you're not the model ... -  
Immediately photos of the sculptures appeared and below the corresponding information.  
Thus, from 1513 to 1515, Michelangelo sculpted some of the most emblematic works of his career, and one of them, the Moses, today demands the visit of every traveler.  
The Moses is one of the sculptures comparable to the Vatican Pieta in technical perfection. This sculpture and the series of Prisoners or Slaves were intended to decorate the parietal tomb.  
A series of sculptures known as Prisoners or Slaves, came out of that intense time of work.  
Two of these works are finished, the Dying Slave and the Rebel Slave. Both are currently in the Louvre Museum in Paris. They were meant to be placed on the pilasters downstairs.  
The sensuality of the dying Slave stands out, whose posture expresses acceptance, not resistance to death. Faced with this, the rebellious Slave, with unpolished face, contorted body and in an unstable position, seems to refuse to subjugate himself and seems to fight to get out of prison.

Azirafel takes the book and observes the image, for Crowley it does not go unnoticed that his eyes are full of tenderness.

-Ohhh!!! The beloved Michelangelo ... an admirable and very talented young man, "replied Azirafel.

"Talented young man!!!??? ... Is that all you have to say!! ??" Crowley looked at the angel while smiling hypocritically at him.

"What else is there to say, dear?" Asked Azirafel, who looked away from the book and looked at the demon with concern.

Crowley rose furiously and ripped the book from the angel's hands ...

\- YOU ARE THE DAMNED MODEL OF A SCULPTURE THAT IS NAKED!!! YOUR POST NAKED FOR THAT SUCH MIGUEL ANGEL!!! ?? ¿AND I'M THE ONE THAT GOES VERY FAST?? !! - Crowley held the book in front of the angel's face with his left hand while pointing the image with the right, with the intention of pointing out his point.

Azirafel looked away from Crowley, the angel was uncomfortable ... and embarrassed.

-First of all, "half-naked", you can see that both sculptures have articles of clothing with them ....-

The demon rolled his eyes in irritation.

-For all the.... THAT CANNOT BE CONSIDERED A "GARMENT OF CLOTHING" ... ADAM AND EVA WERE MORE COVERED THAN YOU!!!! -

The angel shifted nervously in his seat, avoiding making contact with the demon's gaze at all times.

"We both know that is not true .... And second, it was the fashion at that time ... at least for statues.... so I did nothing wrong."

The demon's left eyebrow twitched dangerously.

-Why??!!....

"Excuse me?" The angel continued to avoid eye contact, which only upset the demon more.

-Why did you agree to pose for that Michelangelo guy ... naked??

Apparently the carpet, the books, the window, and actually any point in the room was more entertaining to the angel's gaze than the demon in front of him, as his eyes refused to pay attention to him.

-It's actually a rather curious story ...-

The demon crossed his arms over his chest.

-I hear you angel ....-

-The young Michelangelo had just painted the vault of the Sistine Chapel .... !! Ohh Crowley, have you seen it? ... A work of great, great quality and skill .... One of the most beautiful I've seen.-

At last the angel's eyes fell on the increasingly annoyed Crowley.  
-Not really ... it's not my area ...-

-Well you should dear, the technique, the light, the strokes .... It is an admirable tribute to ... .- The angel began to ramble.

-Azirafel !!! ...- The aforementioned jumped in his seat at the annoyed tone in Crowley's voice.

-Well, I was saying it is a beautiful work, but the young Michelangelo received no payment for his work ... You know, the Pope of that time was something ...- Azirafel's hands opened and closed continuously while your mind works to find the right word.

-I remember..... I think we had something to do with it ...-

A silence fell in the room as both characters remembered the performance of Pope Julius II

\- Well, then, as it was a work that recognized the work of ....- The angel turned his gaze towards the ceiling, the devil imitated him.- Well, you know ... I thought it was my job to pay him somehow for his wonderful work ...-  
The demon took the book again, page 19, and pointing to the statues as he did a little earlier, he repeated. - THEN YOU DECIDED TO POSE NAKED FOR THAT MIGUEL ANGEL!!! ??

-Crowley, the human body is a divine work, I did nothing absolutely nothing that I should regret, God puts us in this world naked, if anything… dear… it was you who put in the minds of all that nudity was something bad Because if I remember correctly, the concept of shame was the little detail that made God discover that you had tempted them with their apples, do you remember? And even so, the Romans admired the human body so much that their Olympic games were naked.-

The demon took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "First of all, you're not an Olympic athlete."

-What do you mean "I am not an athlete"? ... Do you imply that I am chubby? - Azirafel said, pursing his lips while pretending indignation, he knew that his body was not what they would call perfect today but still ...

-Don't stray from the subject, let me read you well what it says here:

The Rebel Slave writhes as he struggles to free himself. The flexible and sensual shape of the dying slave expresses peace and harmony. We can see the use of Contrapposto, as the change of weight on one foot creates a feeling of serenity and movement. Michelangelo is said to have chosen to sculpt a Plato-inspired allegory: The human soul is chained to the body like a slave, its earthly prison. Each slave expresses a different emotion to the problem: one slave suffers while the other abandons himself to sensuality. Michelangelo manages to unite the physical and the spiritual world in these works.

Azirafel drained her tea as if she wanted to drown the words of the book in the cup, somehow every time the demon said the words "Abandonment" and "Sensuality", the angel felt a whip of excitement run through his spine. The blonde wonders if it was because he was sensually portrayed and had seen him half the world for centuries or because the wonderful voice of a jealous demon called him "sensual", while looking at him half-naked.  
The blonde was still drinking tea, which seemed not to end miraculously, while Crowley's speech continued, when finally finished reading the angel took the last sentence and said:

\- What was wanted, was just art, Michelangelo uniting the physical and spiritual world in these works. And in my defense I never believed that they would come to light, they were supposed to be a commission for the tomb in the mausoleum of Pope Julius II, I just wanted to give him divine inspiration.-

Crowley snapped his fingers and all the curtains in the bookcase closed, even the shutter behind the door glass. Everything was in darkness, except for the dim light of a floor lamp that was still on next to the armchair in which they were both sitting.

"But what are you up to?" The angel practically screamed.

The demon approached dangerously to the helpless and very confused angel ...

-Nothing angel, I just think I would like to see up close and live the way you posed for that Michelangelo. -The demon under his glasses and looked suggestively at the angel, who soon blushed when he understood the implications of the demon. - Because I think I want to sculpt something ...-

-For the love of God, Crowley!!! What things are you saying?? !! ..- The angel tried to move away but the arm of the chair kept him in his place, more and more cornered by a certain demon.

"I'm just saying I'd like to see how you do those suggestive poses." Now the devil's face was only a few inches from the angel. -Well ... well ... well, it's not that difficult actually, you just have to think of something you like ....- Azirafel's voice was just a nervous whisper.

-Ahhhh, yes? And what were you thinking at the time? In something in particular or ... maybe in someone? -The demon was now practically on top of the angel...

-Sicilian macaroons.....- Azirafel said as strong as I can, the answer took the demon by surprise, who moved away slightly from the angel.

-Ehh ??? !! .... Sicilian macaroons??? -

The angel took advantage of the surprise of the devil to regain a bit of his posture -Yeah, well you will see dear Crowley, Michelangelo was not only a great artist, but he knew the best Italian inns of that time, and well on one occasion we went to a place where they sold the best Sicilian macaroni to pesto of that time or any other, a pity that the owner was burned by.....

-Wait!! Are you saying that I'm not the only one with whom you are going to eat at restaurants? - The demon stood up in a second, surprised by the angel's declaration. -But Crowley we have been 6000 years on this earth.-

Now Crowley had begun to walk in circles, while Azirafel watched him from the chair.

\- And we have hardly spent time together.- The devil looked at him badly faced - Well, it's not like we don't spend time together, it's just that sometimes we spend long periods of time without seeing each other, you didn't think he was without food until I found you again, did I? ...-

The demon stopped immediately and a heavy silence filled the room.

-Ohhh !!! You thought ... really you ... - It was the devil's turn to look away from the window.

-I thought that was our "thing" ...- Crowley's voice was so low that it took Azirafel a couple of seconds to understand what he had said.

"Thing?" Confusion invaded the angel.

-Yes, you know, what distinguishes our relationship, something you only did with me, our hobby ... Lennon and McCartney wrote songs, Bonnie and Clyde robbed banks, Merlin and King Arthur pulled stone swords and we, well, we were going to eat at restaurants.

The demon under his head, embarrassed or disappointed, the angel did not know. The realization hit the angel, and the feeling of guilt began to invade his body.

-Oh.....- The angel took the cup of tea that had remained forgotten on the table next to him. - Well, the truth is that you are better company than Michelangelo. - A smile appeared on the face of the devil, the angel took a sip of the drink now cold and tasteless. "Or the others ..." The smile on Crowley's face disappeared.

"The others??!!! ..." The demon's eyebrow twitched again, an action that seemed to be very common tonight. "Are there others?" The angel wiped his mouth with the napkin, slower than normal before speaking.

-I repeat dear, it has been 6000 years, something had to do when you were not around ... and good to help and inspire artists was a good way to perform miracles ... and to know the best restaurants ... You know Once Dürer took me to eat the famous Nuremberg sausages ....- A rather improper moan came from the angel. -Mmm ... Crowley, really, the best lamb sausages I have ever eaten, we should ...- The angel looked at his partner who was standing in the middle of the room, with his eyebrow twitching and his open mouth.

\- Lamb sausages, Sicilian macaroni, you posing sensually with I don't know how many artists and visiting restaurants.....- The defeated demon dropped into the seat next to Azirafel .... -Our relationship is a lie ... The demon just sighed and watched the ceiling as the angel felt the guilt for his statements begin to emerge.

-Crowley, dear, our relationship of course is not a lie, you are special to me ...- The demon looked askance at the angel, whose puppy eyes and the small smile on his lips caused something inside, very inside, the demon contracted.

-In addition, I only pose nude for Michelangelo, inspire others writings, talk about what heaven looked like, angels, at that time religious art was in fashion dear. For example Dürer, he was delighted with the dark stories, you know he is famous for his woodcuts of the Apocalypse.-

-Durero The one with the big sausage? - The demon said with a malicious tone that made the angel feel a shiver of shame.

"I said that he had taken me to eat the famous Nuremberg sausages, not that I had eaten his… well eaten, whatever you insinuate, dear." The blonde said in a dignified tone.

"Still ... you went out to eat with someone else ... several humans in fact ..." Crowley would deny it later that night, but his voice came out more as a rebuke than a simple comment.

The angel carefully approached the demon and began to fix the collar of his shirt. -Well Crowley, you know me, they were so kind to invite me and you know I can't say no.

At last the collar of the shirt seemed to meet the expectations of the angel's etiquette. Still the angel's hand remained in place for a few more seconds before retreating.

-Siiiii .... - The demon enjoyed the tickle that the angel's hand had caused on his neck at least until reality hit him.

\- Wait a moment!!! ....- The demon looked accusingly at the angel. - Can't you say no?? ... If you live by saying no to me?? !! Several times a day... -

The angel opened and closed her mouth several times before responding.

\- Well, Crowley is different with you, there is already confidence, so ... Also, there are certain things you ask me to which obviously I have to say no ...- A slight blush appeared on the cheeks of the angel, who shifted uncomfortably instead.

"Although I'm sure you have often wanted to say yes." The demon tempted by how charming the angel looked under that slight blush approached him. Which only increased the blush on the angel.

-Of course not, that, that would be ... inappropriate ...- The demon began toying with the buttons of the immaculate white coat of the angel.

-As you say angel, but still ... I believe in miracles ... and maybe someday ... my angel will say yes ...- The demon continued to approach the angel until his lips were millimeters from the ear, causing a chill in the angel.

-...... -

The demon lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against the angel's neck.

-Did the mouse eat your tongue, Azirafel? ... The devil was enjoying this, seducing the angel was undoubtedly his favorite activity in this or any other time.

\- Crowley..... I....... What are you trying to do? - If that demon answered honestly what he wanted from him that night, the answer would be no.

-Pose for my angel, as you did for him ... - she said with a sensual and sweet voice that poured into her ears, her tone of voice was like soft, golden and sticky honey. Of those things that make your soul tremble. -Of course that for this clothing would be a hindrance. - Said that demon with a sensual and hot voice.

The angel's eyes closed and like a vampire it was Crowley gently bit his neck and then kiss him.

-Dear that is highly inappropriate, you have never had an interest in art -

-Of course I have it, look here I even have a replica of the life-size sculpture and not as huge as that of Michelangelo.- As soon as he said that, he throne his fingers and the replica of the statue appeared where a small girl had once been coffee table that was now conspicuous by its absence.

The angel looked at the statue, it was so beautiful, so sensual, so ... himself. Except for a little detail between the legs.

Azirafel's mind had not seen that statue in centuries and had completely forgotten it, something came to his mind like a shower of icy water, but he, would not say his true feelings, see it in a book 20 cm high and totally flat in a photo evoked only a nice memory, seeing a replica, as wonderful as the one Crowley could create with his power, was something else….

"Crowley, darling ... and my table?" He stammered as if he cared.

-Eeehhh? - The redhead was out of focus. "Does the table really matter?"

Suddenly the sky thundered with force, apparently outside the bookstore an epic storm began. The angel stopped abruptly and ran saying, "The windows are open, and my books are getting wet, sorry." And he ran as fast as he could to second floor.

There were no windows open on the second floor, just a good excuse to run away and stand there knowing you were out of Crowley's sight.

A thousand things went through the mind of the angel, 500 years ago he never thought that this beautiful statue would be seen by everyone, he simply thought that it would be buried forever or bought by someone who would have it in his garden until it was forgotten or resold or broken by time.

Fragments of the conversation mixed with memories of his immortal being, his eyes closed and he tried to put everything in order.

FLASH BACK.

-Nothing angel, I just think I'd like to see up close and live the way you posed for that Miguel Ángel.-

-I'm just saying I'd like to see how you do those suggestive poses-

-Well .... good ... well, it's not that difficult actually, you just have to think of something you like ....

-So? And what were you thinking at the time? In something in particular or ... maybe in someone? -

And of course he was thinking of someone, Crowley, his viper eyes, his way of tempting him, his devilish hands that did not resemble the hands of Michelangelo, who with all his talent had hands full of calluses, for the daily use of the hammer and chisel; Although she had the gift of sculpting the deepest beauty and speaking the sweetest words in poems that eluded her, the truth is that she could only bear to have him touch her body thinking of Crowley, even as a model, if only to adjust the position or to explore what he should later sculpt, the angel closed his eyes, thinking about his particular demon.

-Sicilian macaroons .....- Azirafel said in a whisper.

Could he really convince his demon that he thought about food, while his face said what he really thought, what his body screamed?  
He did not know if he felt ashamed at that moment, of wanting him to the point of having been portrayed so intimately, in all the expression of his feelings, so he would be one of the most extraordinary artists in history, or if he felt miserable. Because those casual roses of the artist who despite his homosexuality never tried anything erotic or inappropriate with him, were in his mind the closest thing to an intimate touch with Crowley, because in his mind only the temptation of that demon-possessed redhead himself was the only thing that existed.

The sky was still thundering. The demon was impatient and decided to play a small game. His fingers thundered and the replica of the statue no longer looked like cold marble, but soft and soft skin like that of his angel, and it was then that the demon Crowley caressed a leg from the knee to almost reaching an intimate area. His hand stopped enjoying the pleasure. But he did not touch his private parts, but his hands leapt to the lower abdomen and caressed freely, while hugging the statue from behind, resting his face on his angelic back.

Upstairs in the apartment a tormented angel suddenly felt those hands, not rough painter hands in a distant memory, but seductive demon hands that were ghostly and incomprehensible on his body.

Azirafel drowned a groan , putting both hands to her mouth. He felt then that Crowley's hands that were not physically there, only his sensations, caressed him slowly and deliciously. They were those same hands that were now unmistakable to him because many times he had had to resist them, in fear of falling into the temptation of a forbidden love for belonging to different sides.

Although this was not the case now, after the Armageddon, the angel had a hard time understanding it.

The demon on the lower floor enjoyed this totally demonized statue of Azirafel, completely sensitive to him and in that case also sensitive to the angel. If it were to be described rudely Crowley had turned his replica of this dying slave of Michelangelo into a very fine latex doll, of his beautiful angel, who not only could be felt but miraculously transmitted the sensations to the blonde.

Then one of his hands slid over her hip, squeezed one of her buttocks, while his other hand began to play with that wonderful perfect nipple that sensual work left exposed.

When the angel felt it, he could do nothing but shout loudly. -CROWLEY!!!

The angel covered his mouth with both hands, praying that his cry had not been heard by the demon downstairs, but the hurried steps through the staircase and the voice of the demon calling his name demonstrated otherwise.

-Azirafel?? !! - The demon appeared next to the angel in less than a second. -You're good?? What happened?? Have your books got wet?? -

The angel tried to regain his composure. "Books ...?" Confusion invaded the angel, who was focused on removing all traces and improper sensations from his body.

-You said that the windows were open and your books were going to get wet ...- the demon observed with concern the angel, who avoided his gaze.

-Of course.... No, dear Crowley, my books are fine.... I ...- the angel was silent, unable to mention the true reason for his sudden outburst.

-Are you sure?? Because if they have been wet by the rain there is nothing that one or two miraculous demons cannot dry ...- Azirafel observed him millennial companion, who only smiled. It was then that the reality of 6000 years of memories together hit him.

-Why.....? - The angel looked at the demon who looked at him with confusion.

"Why ... what?" The demon under his sunglasses and watched the angel with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Azirafel knew that Crowley was now beginning to doubt his mental stability.

-Why do you always help me, whenever I am in trouble, in Rome, in the Middle Ages, that business with the Crusades that went terribly wrong, in the Bastille, in the church, with my coat and my books? Why do you show up to help me every time I'm in trouble? - The angel gathered all the courage he was capable of and looked the demon directly in the eye.

-That ...- the angel watched as a slight smile formed on the devil's lips as he looked away.- That is quite obvious at this point at least for me, but I think I have to be more direct with you, from Otherwise I will spend the next 6000 years waiting for you to realize it ... or do something to reciprocate.

The demon Crowley, who until then had been observing the hallway carpet, raised his face and looked directly at the angel as his hands rested on his chubby face.

-It is because it is you, Azirafel, I would do anything just because it is you, my best friend, my ineffable companion..... My angel ...-

If someone had asked Azirafel what he saw in that demon's eyes while reciting those words, his answer would have been very simple.... "Love”.... Pure and simple love, and not just for anyone, but for him, a member of the opposing side, a low-ranking angel who had spent too much time on Earth and had made so many mistakes ...

The demon maintained direct contact.

-Crowley ...- The angel felt the blood pooling on his face, his human heart beating wildly in his chest and the air leaving his lungs, was this the way the human body felt love?

\- Crowley.... I ... I ... I lied to you ....- The first drops of rain began to hit the windows, the ceiling and everything around them.

"Ehhh ?? .... Lying to me? .... When? ...." The demon approached the face of the angel, which was still carefully grasped in his hands.

"A moment ago ..." The angel gulped nervously, but before he could continue the demon spoke. -Didn't you go up to close the windows...??? A slight mocking tone drenched the demon's voice.

-What??? ... No ... Well, if I lied about that too ... but I mean the matter with Michelangelo. - The angel took a breath before continuing. - I ... I ... was not thinking about Sicilian macaroons ...- The angel placed his hands on those of the devil that were kept on his face.

-So what were you thinking? Tiramisu? .... The smile that adorned the lips of the demon caused Azirafel a wave of bravery and unexpected despair.

-About you ... I was thinking of you ... your idiot demon, every blessed moment, during these last 6000 years, all I do is think of you ... Anthony J. Crowley, the demon that he always wears sunglasses, that you have the weirdest ideas to create chaos, that he only listens to Queen's music and that he seems to have a very strange relationship with a car and its plants, which is shown at the right time, not before or after , and that he always insists on inviting me to eat .... The demon that took over my heart, over and over again during all these years.-

At some point in his tirade Azirafel had been unable to maintain contact with Crowley and had closed his eyes. Everything was silent, except for the increasingly numerous drops of rain that hit the window.

Time froze for what seemed like an eternity and the only change Azirafel was able to notice was that the pressure on his face caused by Crowley's hands increased slightly.

After what Azirafel guessed was 60 seconds, he decided to take a risk.

-Crowley??? ....- The shy and embarrassed angel dared to open his eyes slightly.

\- Crowley ... I ...- But observing the face of the demon was unable to continue.

Azirafel was a being of love and purity, and for that reason seeing an angel cry was not something that was strange to him, in fact, he himself had done it a couple of times over the centuries and for different reasons, but he never thought that a demon was capable of that, and yet right now, he was able to see not one, not two, but several tears running down the demon's cheeks.

Panic seized the angel.

-All heaven Crowley!!! ...- It was the angel's turn to take Crowley's face in his hands- Are you well, my love!! ?? ... Does something hurt?..

Before Azirafel could continue, the demon brought his head closer to the angel, until their foreheads touched. -At last.... what if ... my angel, I'm fine, better than ever actually.

The redhead fixed his blurred gaze on the angel in front of him and kissed him tenderly, slowly and without asking permission. Crowly's right hand came down and anchored at the blonde's waist, slipped behind him and squeezed.

Azirafel who had been taken by surprise let his hands that had instinctively gone to the chest of his partner, as first defense relax. His eyes slowly closed and before he knew it his hands were clasped behind Crowley's neck.

This particular demon had stolen kisses from him before but this was a special kiss because it was one of those kisses that are given with each other.

-If you love me and I love you, if there are no factions to belong to. Azirafel be mine, I will be yours too, I promise that I will respect this ... Just ... just say yes. - The redhead said in his ear. While hugging him tightly.

-Dear yourself, you said it… I am not an athlete and… - The angel began to say nervously.

-Are you unsure of your body? Crowley asked in amazement.

-You know that it is fashionable to be slender or muscular and I am neither one nor the other, I am afraid dear that you are going to be very disappointed in me. - He said in a sorry whisper, hiding his face in his chest.

\- Says the angel who was a model for a nude statue, considered one of the most sensual creations of Michelangelo. I really think you need to have a little more confidence. - He said in a seductive tone. -How about if you model for me?

-Naked? But ... but ... you are not an artist and I thought you wanted to do ... something else ... - He said these last two words very quietly.

But Crowley smiled with playful malice. Trust me, I will make it good for both of you. Just tell me yes. ”He whispered in her ear as he stroked her back gently.

The demon thundered his fingers and from the second floor living room they went to the angel's room, which had immaculate white sheets on his bed, a room in a perfect order full of small and angelic details that the redhead did not observe, since he was still kissing her angel and hugged him gently, pushing him little by little to the edge of the bed and he had to have a great practice, because before he knew it, between one kiss and another they had fallen on the mattress. The light was on and illuminated the room.

The demon began to undress his blond.  
The light was very bright and the angel was still feeling insecure, so in a moment he stopped him and hid his embarrassed face in the neck of his beloved.  
The redhead who understood it right away throne his fingers and the lights went out and two night lamps appeared on the tables on the sides of the bed and these had a transparent blue gauze cloth that caused the light to be reduced and projected by the whole place in bluish tones, giving the room a cozy feeling with dimmer light.  
-Quiet.-

The angel opened his eyes and looked around. "Darling, he's charming." And he turned to kiss him, feeling that Crowley knew him well enough to reassure him like that.

-Let's play a little bit? -

-Play what?-

\- You will be my model and I will be a painter- He said closing one eye.

-Well, I suppose if it's just a game ... - The blonde said hesitantly.

Little by little and slowly the clothes of the two disappeared, Crowley had only the underwear, and the angel the same.

"Okay now, let me do it to myself."

Crowley began arranging Azirafel on the bed in the same position as Michelangelo's "Dying Slave" and enjoyed doing it, but then raised an eyebrow and said. - Nhhhaa, I think you are sexier if both hands go over the head and this ... - A snap of his fingers and a palette of painter appeared in his left hand and a brush in the other, Crowley looked at the angel excited while taking some of soft pink paint from color palette.  
-But darling you don't have a canvas.-

"Who says no?" She asked and then painted gently on Azirafel's lips, the soft brush caressing her lips. On instinct and the strong strawberry scent, the blonde licked his lips and realized that the paint tasted delicious, strawberries to be precise.

-This, my sweet angel, is edible body paint, a psychedelic invention of a friend of mine in the 60s, I always wanted to use it on you, as you can imagine if I make a mistake, I will have to ... lick it until it is erased.

"Oh ... for heaven's sake." The angel groaned.

So Crowley ran the brush now with white chocolate paint over her neck, in a straight line to her chest and once there she began to shake the brush, now with cherry red on her nipples. It was as if more than painting, he scrubbed the soft bristles of the brush in sensitive spots.

The feel of the brush on her nipples made the blonde close his eyes in despair, while the redhead smiled.

"No, definitely these brushstrokes can work better for me." He leaned over Azirafel's body then and began to lick and kiss the line of chocolate on her neck and chest, and when she reached the reddened nipples she simply began to lick the taste of cherry, licked, sucked and bit them playfully while Azirafel moaned desperately wanting more and more, his hands reached down and caressed his partner's head and back and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, as the redhead He looked up the blonde stole a kiss from those sweet lips and soon his tongue explored the taste of cherries and chocolates that that demon had tasted on him.

"Delicious," Crowley said maliciously, licking his lips. -But it's not enough yet. By the way, who said you could lower your hands, love? You are posing for me, you must be still.- He said with a playful smile and a reproachful look.

The angel gave him a playful look and raised his arms again. -So?

-Yes, just, don't move because I'm still going to paint some things.- And before Azirafel was ready the demon took another color and began to paint, on the belly of the angel, perhaps writing something, the angel was writhing, one leg hooked with the other like a padlock.

"They should definitely disappear," Crowley said, looking at the underwear. It disappeared once he snapped his fingers.

-Mmm ... So everything is as hairless as Michelangelo had sculpted it, huh? But the size is definitely wrong.- He said as he began to paint with banana yellow, the naked and erect member of Azirafel, that it would not be huge but definitely much larger than what the statue showed.

"Aaaahhh, love ... Mmm ... see, that's because it was fashion," he said, trying to explain as the soft bristles of the brush rubbed his member up and down without compassion, with a look of Crowley of absolute delight.

-What fashion? Asked the redhead.  
Michelangelo in an explicit nude, without fig leaves, his work exhibits his "small penis" because the proportion of the body so required. He also said that this size was the ideal of harmony and symbolized the virtue, the spiritual superiority, the beauty of the hero.  
"My love, dwarfing you is never good for me." Then he put aside the brush and with both hands began to caress the blonde's legs with such skill that Azirafel only noticed that his legs had spread, with the redhead sitting between them when I hear him say. -Well, it's time to eat a dessert and change your pose, my adorable model.-

You could tell that Crowley crawled between his legs and suddenly felt a warm, wet tongue lick the evidence of his arousal.

"For heaven's sake," the angel exclaimed, immediately he felt devoured in his privacy, his hands clung to the pillow, his gaze dropped and he could see Crowley's head rising and falling, suddenly he stopped and his tongue was playing with the tip of his member, driving him crazy.

-Crowley !!! - The angel shouted and he stopped, looked at him for a second, letting him breathe heavily, his back arched, spread his bright white wings on the bed where he dropped again.

The blonde spread his arms to his beloved and he climbed with extreme care to kiss her on the lips, their bodies touched, pressed against each other and then the angel noticed, at some point the redhead had also removed his underwear.

Crowley rubbed his body with Azirafel a little and he responded with moans muffled by the intensity that the redhead put in his kisses, that they had 6000 years reserving in their sincerity for their beloved, not that he had not kissed many people at the time, it was A demon, but none of it was sincere or real to him, only this beautiful blond angel was.

Azirafel felt his new lover's body on top of his, there were still traces of edible paint and he could feel the bodies slipping and rubbing each other, his own intimacy against Crowly's and his arms anchored behind his neck.

-My love, dear ... I ... I don't know what will happen, but it will happen soon, it is as if it was about to explode.-

"Then I have an obligation to help you with that," he added mischievously, and Crowley lowered his hand, started rubbing his partner's member while leaving huge suckers on his neck and returning to bite his ear from time to time.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." The redhead walked away for a moment to see him in all his glory, his wings spread, his face full of pleasure, his name on his lips, when he cried out in ecstasy. As soon as he finished, he hugged him and kissed his forehead, while listening to him breathe heavily and calmed him with soft caresses.

When he felt that he had relaxed enough he asked in his ear- Do you want us to continue, Love? Am I going too fast?

-Love no ... I would never be so selfish as to stop here, you are not done yet. - He said recharging his ear in his heart only to listen and feel how the heart was runaway with emotion inside the chest of his very dear friend, his partner. for 6000 years, his confidant. Someone who incredibly would be even more than that after tonight.

Crowley kissed the angel's forehead and sat up a little, settled between those legs and started using his fingers and a kind of lubricant that miraculously appeared in his hand. "At first it will be somewhat awkward," he said, letting one of his fingers enter slowly and smoothly.

\- But you must relax, trust me.- After that one after another the fingers were adding, when Crowley felt that it was safe for his angel, who covered her mouth preventing her moans and screams from being heard too loud, the demon he took Azirafel's hips and then sank firmly and slowly into him.

"For God's sake, Love ..." The angel pleaded, although at that moment he didn't know what he was pleading, slower, deeper, but what ...? He had no experience in this.

Luckily Crowley yes, in addition to having imagined this thousands of times for hundreds of years. When it finally reached its limit, its black wings spread like a beautiful night and the storm that still hit the windows made a magnificent chorus, the lightning flashing intermittently the moment in the room dimly illuminated by the celestial light, which was forming when the lamps passed the lighting through the fabrics of this semi-transparent color.

Azirafel, I couldn't stop seeing him.

-God, you are truly beautiful.- After those words a lustful demon began his onslaught, the loud moans of his angel, mixed with the sound of the drops of water that fell furiously from the sky, and the thunder that made the crystals shake . The storm was unstoppable, as was the desire of the one whose hair represented the red fire of hell that was unleashed more and more in a pleasant speed. When the last thunder boomed in the air, Crowley climaxed, venting deep inside his lover.

-Azirafel ... Are you okay?

-Yes, dear ... very well ... come. - The angel said and spread his arms, Crowley hugged him and the wings of both disappeared. The angel snapped his fingers and they were both as clean as they had just been bathed.

Silence suddenly fell, the storm had stopped, the soft sound of falling water droplets was now barely audible, the increasingly distant rays emitted small flashes of light, and thunder was heard in the distance as if it were leaving. While this was going on two tired and intertwined bodies huddled in silence.

-Do you know something Azirafel? Miguel Ángel is an idiot, he could not capture even half of all the sensuality that you have.-

"I didn't have to show him anything so intimate, love, by the way. Do you think that they, you know, our former sides, have seen what happened?" He said somewhat worried.

"Whether they saw it or not, I don't care, I'm sure the angels don't watch porn, but from my side I think they wouldn't think it was fun to see me with you," he said, laughing but the angel barely smiled.

-Than?.-

-That angels don't watch porn, well… .- He said pulling out an art book and giving it to Crowley

The redhead took it skeptically and opened the book where the marker was.

The interesting thing for an artist like Cabanel was to show the beauty of the fallen angel through a careful anatomical study (those marked muscles) and the spectacular nature of the color.

Immediately a beautiful naked red-haired fallen angel with his beautiful wings and an angry look was shown on the pages.

"It's art, angel, not porn," said the demon.

\- It has always seemed to me, darling, that it looks a lot like you.- The angel said raising his eyebrow.

"It isn't me," the demon lied sing-song.

-Or yes you are. I really do not understand why it bothered you that I had acted as a model for some Crowley artists, I am not the only one to appear in a statue ... or should it be a painting ...- The demon looked away.

-I don't know what you're talking about angel ... - Azirafel snapped her fingers and an image covered the white wall in full size.

-You don't know ?? ... so I guess this is just a fluke, right? -Crowley looked askance at the expressions of the angel and internally began to worry ... he knew where this was going.

-It's you ... Crowley ....

-I honestly think that this Cabanel was like a stalker, not that he modeled for him, I think he spied on me when I was naked ... at that time I bathed ... in a nearby river ... That! - he stated with conviction

-...... The angel smiled, he had lost many things today, but he was sure that this battle had totally won it.

-You do not believe me, right?

-Crowley I do not believe you, because I know that you are a demon, I know that you would have your reasons and I know that this painting has given me much pleasure for centuries so I forgive you.

-Pleasure? really? Do you use it as porn for angels? - The devil said curiously - Azirafel smiled, kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his arms.

-Good night my love.- Said the blonde

-Angel…? Answer me love?-

End


End file.
